


Some Kind of Friend

by LoveLikeWinter1



Series: Golden Shackles [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Pining, Restraints, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLikeWinter1/pseuds/LoveLikeWinter1
Summary: « You cannot possibly be okay with this, » Marian complained, and Isabela raised an questioning eyebrow. « Me whining about Anders while it’s your face hovering between my legs. »That made Isabela laugh as she kissed her way up Marian’s thigh.« I’ve fucked married men before, » Isabela reminded her. « Married women, too. Widowed men, ugly men,  old men… Men who had never touched a woman. I am not picky. » Hawke exhaled sharply as Isabela’s hand raked over her exposed thighs, rough and calloused yet ever so gentle. « I care for you more than I’d like to, and you are more beautiful than you think, but I don’t love you – not in the romantic sense of the term. And you don’t love me. I prefer it this way. »Hawke pines over Anders. Isabela offers some respite.





	Some Kind of Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This series is still going to be centred around the Hawke/Anders/Justice lovely (and weird) threesome. But my Hawkes tend to have a night of fun with Isabela after getting initially turned down by Anders, and I was dying to write some fem slash. Sooo, here ya go =3=  
> Set shortly after "Possession".

Isabela’s room at the Hanged Man was small and stuffy, its only window overlooking a crooked alley where drunks would often hide to piss, pass out, or bend a wench over a crate. Tonight was no different, and Marian had to grit her teeth until her jaw ached to stop herself from pouring her flagon of ale over the two intoxicated individuals that were currently getting it on – loudly, very loudly.

Instead she emptied the ale into her tankard. It was lukewarm at best, and Hawke knew better than to catch a whiff of it before gulping it down: the tavern’s ale tasted terrible, and smelled worse.

« Why do you insist on living here ? » Hawke half slurred as Isabela came back into the room, carrying a bottle of Lowton Red in each hand. « There are a bunch of hovels down the road going for half of what you pay to stay in this place. At least you wouldn’t have to deal with the noisy love making and the endless bickering of drunken men. » Marian downed her tankard.

« I happen to like noisy love making and drunken men, » Isabela replied, her lips stretching into a feral grin as she kicked the door shut behind her. « It’s life, sweetheart : loud and hectic and thrilling. »

« And smelly, » Hawke added, wrinkling her nose and earning a soft chuckle from Isabela.

Hawke was drunk.  
She had been for a while, mulling over endless tankards of ale until Isabela’d found her, brooding and miserable. Isabela had pouted, offended by the fact that Hawke had been drinking without her, and the pirate had worked really hard at catching up with Marian by ordering several cups of the tavern’s famously rank whiskey.

It wasn’t the first time Hawke resorted to spending the night with Isabela

The first time Anders had refused her, it had stung so sharply that she’d spent the next two days holed up in Gamlen’s house. _Like a fucking pathetic child_ , Hawke thought, yet at the time it had seemed like the natural thing to do. Anders would have been a fool to think Marian hadn’t noticed the sideway glances he’d steal when he thought she wasn’t looking, or how his eyes would wander every time he had to heal a wound on her chest, or her legs. Yet she’d been turned down, gently but firmly, and her initial confusion had soon turned into bitter resentment.

Bethany had known – Bethany _always_ knew -, and she had spent many a nights calming Marian’s frustrated moods. 'You ever had a fondness for lost causes and broken things, sister,' the girl would say with a sigh.

Since then Marian had found herself spending most evenings at the Hanged Man, drinking until the wee hours of the morning with Varric or losing at cards against Isabela.

She had first fallen into Isabela’s bed one such a night, during which a slightly intoxicated Anders had regaled them with tales of debauchery from his years in the Circle. Marian knew he hadn’t meant to hurt her, yet she’d realised she had been gritting her teeth the whole night through. Isabela had offered respite, release, and a warm body beneath which to fall asleep.

Hawke told herself the same lie every damn time she shared her bed with Isabela: it would help her forget. It had to. Yet it was still Anders she’d think about at night ; it was his hands she’d picture in her mind, pinning her down as he fucked her senseless.

« You’re glowering again, » Isabela remarked as she poured Hawke a glass of the ruby-coloured wine. « You need to relax, » Isabela added, snaking her arms around Hawke’s shoulders and fumbling with the laces of her tunic.

Isabela nimbly undid the loose knot fastening Hawke’s blouse and pulled the garnment over Marian’s head in a swift motion. Warm hands brushed against Hawke’s exposed skin, causing her to shudder as Isabela hummed approvingly.

« Go lie down, » Isabela intimated with a grin. « Everything’s better when you’re on your back. » Marian obeyed, swaying dangerously as she hobbled to the featherbed.

Hawke hastily got rid of her leather breeches and linen smallclothes, until she stood perfectly naked ; she let herself down fall down onto the mattress with a soft thud, humming happily as the night breeze entering from the window caressed her naked skin. Isabela smiled at her as she undid the fastenings of her corset, letting her heavy breasts spill out freely.

« Still heartbroken over our dearest apostate? Maker’s arse, but you are _such_ a romantic, » she added, sighing dramatically as she sat by the bed’s foot.

« I don’t get it, Bela, » Hawke slurred as she brought the wine to her lips and drank deep. Her voice was unusually high-pitched, and her lower lip quivered slightly as she pouted. Maker, she was such a pathetic drunk. « The way he talks, he’s fucked half of Kinloch Hold before he escaped for good. And now he’s suddenly turned into a paragon of morality? »

« Men sometimes do senseless things, pup. » Isabela laid slowly on her stomach, crossing her shins in the air and gently spreading Hawke’s legs on each side of her. Hawke caught the twinlkle in Isabela’s eyes as the pirate licked her lips.  
  
« You cannot possibly be okay with this, » Marian complained, and Isabela raised an questioning eyebrow. « Me whining about Anders while it’s your face hovering between my legs. »

That made Isabela laugh as she kissed her way up Marian’s thigh.  
  
« I’ve fucked married men before, » Isabela reminded her. « Married women, too. Widowed men, ugly men, old men… Men who had never touched a woman. I am not picky. » Hawke exhaled sharply as Isabela’s hand raked over her exposed thighs, rough and calloused yet ever so gentle. « I care for you more than I’d like to, and you are more beautiful than you think, but I don’t _love_ you – not in the romantic sense of the term. And you don’t love me. I prefer it this way.   
  
« I care for you too, » Hawke blurted, causing Isabela to snort. “I just… I just don’t want you to feel used.”

  
« Being used is what I’m good at, » Isabela flashed a smile, but Hawke’s face crumbled in a pained expression, and Isabela quickly shook her head. « I didn’t mean it like that, pup. Look, I am fine with this. More than fine. And if Anders ever ends up waving his spear of rightousness in your face, I’ll be the first one to cheer. » Hawke had to laugh at that.

* * *

 

Marian let herself relax slightly as Isabela crashed her lips against Marian’s thigh, planting a series of open mouthed kisses on Hawke’s pale skin. Isabela was ever so gentle, carefully swirling her tongue against Hawke’s bare skin, and kissing every inch of flesh that was presented to her.  
  
Out in the streets, Hawke was a terror, slashing and stabbing at her foes with uneathly fury and precision. Marian was a spitfire, a tiny, lithe little ball of anger who’d make her enemies wish they had never been born.  
  
Between the sheets, however, things were different.  
  
Hawke was prone to sumbission, and Isabela took a certain pride in watching as Marian complied to her every order like a well-behaved pet, begging to get bitten harder, pleading senselessly for more, please, harder. Sometimes Hawke would ask for too much, desperate as she was, and it was up to Isabela to know Hawke’s limits when Hawke didn’t anymore.  
  
Tonight, they had both drank too much to know those limits, though, so Isabela contented herself with gentler play. She grabbed the red ribbon that laid abandoned on her bedside table and grabbed hold of Hawke’s wrists, pinning them against the wooden bars of her bed’s header. Hawke complied obediently, smiling a drunken smile as Isabela hovered over her.  
  
« Good girl, » Isabela purred, feeling Hawke shudder in response to her praising. Isabela expertly wrapped the ribbon around Hawke’s wrists, tying her to the stout wooden bars.  
  
Marian was shuddering already, but she was still glowering.  
  
« Will you relax and let me do my thing? Maker knows you need it, » Isabela snorted. « You can still tell me all about it, pup, » she added softly.  
  
« We were drunk, » Hawke admitted, letting out a soft moan as Isabela bit down on the inside of her thigh. « Or I was - I don’t know. The wine made me bolder, as it were. _‘Trying can’t hurt,_ ’ I thought. So I made a few japes – distasteful ones, I seem to recall. I – ah…”  
  
Isabela smirked as she let her tongue flicker against Hawke’s cunt, earning a long, drawn-out groan. Maker, but Marian was so wet already.  
  
« I didn’t say stop, » Isabela breathed, reaching for Hawke’s breast and giving an encouraging squeeze. « Go on, pup. »  
  
« I know Justice has some sort of quarrel with me, » Marian continued with a grimace, squirming deliciously under Isabela’s touch. « All Anders ever says is _‘Justice wouldn’t allow me to’, ‘We’d only hurt you’._ Ugh. _»_  
  
Isabela had to laugh at Hawke’s pouting face.  
  
« _‘He wants you all to himself, does he ?’_ I said, and … I don’t know, Bela. He shook his head, but there was this look in his eyes… Like I hit the fucking right spot – I swear he was blushing, and he seemed really, really embarassed. Or… something. Ah, fuck… »  
  
Isabela’s tongue trailed lower, lapping lazily at Hawke’s dripping folds and eagerly taking in the taste of her ; Marian keened loudly.

Hawke’s chest heaved with each ragged breath, and Isabela couldn’t resist pinching a hardened nipple, rolling it between her thumb and forefinger and increasing the pressure until Marian’s hips bucked and she let out a broken little cry of pain and extasy.  
  
« I – hnng. Fuck, _yes_ , Bela -, I thought… I mean… That couldn’t possibly be it, right ? »  
  
« I don’t know, pup… It kind of makes sense when you think about it. » Isabela smiled as she pressed a finger against Hawke’s slick entrance. Marian was reduced to a panting, writhing mess as Isabela slid a finger into her cunt.  
Hawke whimpered.  
  
« They’ve shared a body for over a year, and according to Anders he hasn’t been with anyone since, » Isabela continued as she hooked her finger inside Hawke, smirking as Marian’s back arched beautifully under her touch. She pressed against the senstitive spot, again and again, earning a flurry of soft moans. The sinful sounds breaking from Hawke’s lips cause Isabela’s own cunt to twitch and tighten pleasantly, and she let out an encouraging groan. « And Anders always complains about ‘corrupting Justice’. I wouldn’t be surprised if they shared more than a burning desire to kill all Templars… If you catch my drift. »  
  
Hawke pondered on it for a few moments, blushing at the thought. Isabela caught the hitch in her breath and hooked her finger inside her once more, pressing against the sensitive spot that caused Hawke to squirm and writhe deliciously.  
  
« Perhaps Justice has been keeping Anders company all those nights, » Isabela breathed, revelling in each loud, desperate moan she dragged out of Hawke. « Touching him from within, moving inside him and letting all sorts of dirty thoughts seethe into his mind. » Hawke broke off with a sob, and Isabela rewarded her by slowly circling her clit with her thumb.  
  
« You like the idea, pup ? » she asked, and her own voice was breathless. « You like to picture Anders on his back, glowing faintly as he touches himself… Justice’s touch filling him with pleasure you cannot even _begin_ to understand… »  
  
« Maker, fuck – please, Isabela… »  
  
Marian shuddered and moaned, grinding helplessly against Isabela’s hand. Isabela could feel Marian’s cunt tightening, but she was far from done with her. She retracted her fingers, and Marian groaned in frustration.  
  
« Not yet, sweetness, » Isabela teased, brushing a finger against Hawke’s swollen clit. « Tell me, » she purred as Marian’s eyes fluttered shut. Isabela circled her clit, varying the pressure until Hawke’s thighs trembled under the effort of containing her impending orgasm. « Is that what you think of when you touch yourself? The way two minds would merge into one, brought together by blinding need and raw, desperate pleasure? Or would you prefer to be taken by them both, getting pounded by Anders while Justice brutally facefucks you? »  
  
« Maker, Bela!, » Marian blushed and put on a scandalised face, her eyes as wide as saucers. Yet her hips rocked slowly, guided by Hawke’s burning arousal, and Isabela knew she had hit the right spot.  
  
« What? “ Isabela chuckled. « It may be possible in the Fade. No shame in it either, pup. I kind of like the idea myself, » Isabela breathed, burying her face in Marian’s dripping folds and letting her tongue wander over her slick sex. Hawke’s clit was red and swollen and begging to be touched, so Isabela eagerly sucked it into her mouth.  
Hawke moaned as Isabela lapped at her, and Hawke sounded so damn good, straining and desperate and oh so needy.  
  
Isabela slid two fingers back into Hawke’s cunt, mercilessly teasing the most sensitive part of her until Marian screamed, pulling sharply on the ties around her wrists as her body jerked against the sheets. She whimpered, a broken, shaky noise that caused Isabela’s hips to twitch and buck. Marian looked down at her - all flushed skin and slick, parted lips as she worldlessly mouthed for more – _always_ more.  
  
« I’ve never seen you like this, pup. » Isabela rasped, and Hawke tightened sharply around her fingers. « Anders has no idea what he’s missing out on. »  
  
« Isabela, please, » Hawke muttered, griding shamelessly against Isabela’s palm. « Please – I need… I need… »  
  
« Not until I say so, pup, » Isabela growled, low and rough. Hawke was close, that was plain enough in the arch of her back, the desperate eagerness in her voice, and the quick, shallow gasps she took in a bid to gain control over her imminent orgasm.  
  
Isabela’s order only seemed to make Marian more eager, and she clenched deliciously around her fingers. Marian wailed with pleasure, and the catch and shudder in Hawke’s every breath was suddenly too much to bear. Isabela withdrew her fingers, slowly sucking on the slick wetness that coated them with a soft moan, savouring the taste of it : sharp yet sweet, and so very Hawke.  
  
Isabela hovered higher, kissing Hawke’s flushed, oversensitive sweat-damp skin, her fingernails digging into the soft flesh of Hawke’s thighs hard enough to make Marian hiss. Then Isabela crashed her lips against Hawke’s as she claimed Marian with every sharp tug and vicious bite, her own tongue swirling and dancing against Hawke’s as the other woman willingly submitted. The bed creaked and groaned as Isabela straightened up, straddling Hawke’s hips and brushing her own sex against Marian’s wet cunt.  
Hawke was impossibly wet and warm, her cunt dripping onto the mattress below ; Isabela shivered at the sight. She started rocking her hips against Marian, shuddering and moaning as her own clit pulsed against Hawke’s sex. Marian was tugging at the restraints around her wrists again, hard enough to leave marks, but she was too lost in her pleasure to mind.  
  
« You are _such_ a good girl, » Isabela breathed, rocking her hips against Hawke, her eager lips capturing each of Marian’s rough, breathless gasps. « Come for me, pup. »  
  
Marian keened and Isabela groaned as they both ground helplessly against one another. Isabela’s hips jerked forward, again and again, and she gripped Hawke’s bound wrists in an iron grip. Hawke’s body was shaking and straining and claimed by a series of rough red bite marks and bruises : it was a painful sight, yet Isabela knew that was how Hawke liked it. She kissed Marian again – gently this time, barely brushing her lips against Hawke’s as her hips found a faster pace.  
  
Isabela’s thighs trembled with the effort, and when she grabbed a fistful of Hawke’s hair and tugged sharply, Marian keened and sobbed and begged.  
  
« Please, » Hawke screamed, and the neediness in her voice was enough to let Isabela give in to the searing pleasure building inside her. « Please, please, please. »

Isabela shattered, every inch of her aching for Hawke. Sharp nails dug into Marian’s skin as Isabela clawed at Hawke’s shoulders. Marian was shaking, her own hips jerking sharply as she came undone panting Isabela’s name. Isabela gave a few, erratic thrusts, her own pleasure mingling with Marian’s, their voices a loud, sinful melody as they  
reached their peak together. Isabela was left shuddering, breathing heavily against Hawke’s neck, her whole body still twitching deliciously with the remnants of her orgasm.  
  
« Fuck, Bela… » Hawke whispered as Isabela undid the knots around Marian’s wrists.  
  
« Any time, sweet thing, » Isabela replied, pushing a lock of sweat-damp hair away from Hawke’s face. « Any time. »


End file.
